Run
by riter07
Summary: "Running, running, running, it was endless, as if his ship didn't intend for him to ever find her..."


_**Disclaimer: **Of course not...except for one...  
_

_**Author's Note: **This is my first DW fic, so please be kind. And, although I have been outlining this for quite a while, I still haven't got their voices quite right, so excuse it if at one point the characters sound Out of it. _

_**Beta: **Unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine._

_"Something always leads me back to you"  
_

* * *

She heaved a heavy sigh, tired from the strains of travel. The vortex manipulator went off without fail, but the pressure from hopping through time lines have become greater than what she had anticipated. One more month, she gave herself. One more month to find her father. One more month to have her questions answered. Finally, one more month to question why she had been left behind. Pressing her eyelids together, she exhales. The breath lingering on, just a moment too long. She was tired. Oh, so tired. But, she wanted to find him, _needed_ to find him. He was her ticket, her protector. That's what she had last remembered of him, a promise.

The monitor beeps, surprising her. Traces of huon energy are around. She goes into overdrive, trying hard to hold on to that single signal. Then, she disappears with a pop. The darkness succumbs to a bright frozen beach. The body of water was frozen in mid wave, as if waiting. Waiting for a crash or fall, just like her. She's awestruck at the heartbreaking sight. It was amazing, beautiful, and absolutely brilliant. Then the most wonderful sound enters the planet's atmosphere. It was a sound that she knew well and she couldn't help but grin at the familiar battered color. But, it felt off. Not one detail was right but she didn't care. Why should she? Why should she even acknowledge that nagging feeling when all of her hard work has finally paid off?

Her smile faltered as a Northern accent rode the waves, followed by an admittedly younger looking Jack. She restrains a bitter laugh at irony, that her token from her father is his horrid timing. She hurries off the planet, worrying of the possible paradox.

The journey wasn't long. Soon enough, she ends up in a planet covered by a lush forest as far as the eye can see. Bubbles of various sizes float from the waters of the waterfall and rise, up, and up to the air. The bubbles do not pop; instead, they adorn the sky with various hues. As one makes its way to join the rest, it leads Anita's sight to a bright blue box sitting quietly as if it will ever blend in. She sighs in frustration. This wasn't the box, she knows it. The color was young and bold, rather than the familiar battered tones that she was too familiar with. She lifts her arm to direct her manipulator back. To her surprise, the once silent TARDIS key is glowing, and feeling oddly warm.

She hesitates, unsure of the meaning. It felt comfortable and safe, as if she was meant to be here. The thing is, she isn't! This was a younger version of the machine that she loved. But that push was too strong. Too urgent for her to ignore. So, as the ever so curious child, she walks up to the door, putting the key into its slot. It clicks, too loudly for her liking. Then, a brash voice welcomes her in.

"Doctor, I know you're interested but that was not a few minutes and you can't-" It was a red head girl, a few years older than her. "Who are you?" the red head questioned.

"Anita…" she answers, automatically. Who is she? Where's mum?

"Okay then Anita, what the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in, the Doctor's the only one that's got a key!" the red head exclaimed and Anita couldn't help but look at her oddly.

"I've known him a long time…" she stutters, unsure of the right answer. She looks around her surroundings, they were different. Too new, for her taste really. And yet, in her mind, the TARDIS hums a welcoming song. She gravitates toward a hallway, unknown to her and yet calling to her. In the midst of it all, she stumbles. Her head was aching again and her balance was lost.

"Are you okay?" the forgotten girl asks. Anita looks at her foreign face, and shakes her head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm all right. What was your name?"

"Amy Pond." Amy nods her head. "So you've known him a long time, yeah? Do you know River then?"

Anita shakes her head, trying to wait for the pain to numb down. She leaned heavily on the console, afraid that if she lets go, she'll fall. "Can I have water?" she asks with her head down. "I guess…" Amy replies, hurrying along to the kitchen. The song was getting louder and she wanted it to stop! It was agonizing. The vibrations were attacking her, begging to flee to safety and somehow it seems to point to the labyrinth of the TARDIS. She goes on, not wanting the aching to continue. There, she finds a simple white door. Now, she's confused. Why had she been brought here? The song grows impatient, drumming on and on, until she is pushed into the room's capacity.

The song dulled and she notices immediately that it was pink. Very pink. The room itself was scattered. Pictures were covering the shelves and clothes were everywhere. Then, she spots an oddity. It was her father… pouting at the sight of her mum cooing over a kitten. She laughs lightly, loving the little insight on her parent's relationship. She takes the photo, tracing the slight outlines. Noises outside of the room, made her turn, putting the photo back in its place. No one was there, and her anxiety was getting to her, as she notices a photo album with the names Doctor and Rose written on the cover in neat calligraphy. She sits, admiring the lettering. Turning the pages slowly, she sees her mother's bright smile with a fleeting moment of her dad getting slapped by her gran. She laughs along with her mother's rolling eyes.

Sounds from the outside were getting louder and louder. Anita's breathing hitches, still unsure of when she is. Out of panic, she presses her device and locks on to New Earth. From there, as the rays of sunlight reaches her eyes, she collapses, clutching a wrinkled photograph.

~.~

The Doctor was sure that something was wrong. He just knew it. Things are being altered. And the idea seems completely alien, even to him. But the thing was, she was here. He just knew it. She had managed to find him. Oh, that brilliant girl. His lanky legs took him as far and fast as he could go, until he reaches his beloved ship. River was screaming his name, trying to catch up. Now, he sees, Amy holding a glass of water and he turns conflicted. "Amy," he pauses, "Where is she? And why are you holding a glass of water? No, no, no, don't tell me your boyfriend has sauntered off to give her a tour. Honestly, you two and your idiotic antics." He rolls his eyes, trying to focus on her small buzz within his cluttered mind.

Running, running, running, it was endless, as if his ship didn't intend for him to ever find Anita. Then, finally, as he pushes his ship to obey just this once, not even River and Amy's calls can stop him. It was a single white door, solid as ever. It was another barrier that he can't quite cross. Another sign mocking him. Questions from his two companions erupt behind him as their steps come to a stop. He reaches for the handle, pushing himself to his utter most extent. Because, no, he would not lose another child. But, a familiar pop resounds over the girls' voices. Rushing in, the Doctor manages to see the outline of his desired vision. He hasn't been in this room at all, in this body at least…

He steps slowly, as if on uncharted waters. He was cautious, unsure of his welcome as he eyes the open book. It was a photo album. It shows a picture of a man and wife, sharing their first everything. The bride's blonde hair was loose and hung from her husband's shoulder as she rests her head. Their fingers are intertwined. Stories revolved around them in his mind and now, he realizes that emptiness of the space that those two people had once occupied.

"Doctor, whose room is this, I've never seen it before…" Amy asks. The Doctor drops on the chair, allowing himself their luxury. His companions were unsure, even River. She had never seen him this way, and honestly, she was worried. But, he zips up once again, not a word uttered and runs to the console room. Whipping out the sonic, he looks for traces. He needs that signal. It was that inkling of connection that he still has of her.

"Ha!" he exclaims joyously to no one in particular.

* * *

_**Review! **Honestly, I really need the feedback..._

_Don't worry, the story will make sense eventually! XD  
_


End file.
